Dormida
by Boulaired
Summary: Cuando Scorpius Malfoy se encuentra a Rose Weasley dormida en medio de la biblioteca se pone a pensar en que es lo que le encuentran los autores muggles a la gente dormida y porqué siempre los ponen como algo a lo que idolatrar...¡Veamos como le va!


Dormida

_Dormida._

Así era como él la había encontrado a ella.

En la última mesa de la biblioteca, utilizando libros como soporte, con la boca prácticamente abierta como si estuviese a punto de babear sobre todos los textos apilados.

No podía creerlo.

Había dejado a la mitad el entrenamiento de Quidditch jurando que si llegaba con una milésima de impuntualidad a aquel reforzamiento de Pociones, Rose Weasley le querría pegar con un bate. Pero no. La chica se había quedado allí, babeando sobre los libros, en un lugar que consideraba casi sagrado.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, acomodándose la túnica y desplomándose sobre una de las sillas de respaldo ensortijado de la estancia mientras sacaba ,haciendo el mayor ruido que le era posible, una pluma, un tintero y un pedazo de pergamino delicadamente tratado. No había caso. La chica parecía demasiado concentrada en soñar, como para siquiera notar que él estaba allí.

Miró a la joven Weasley fijamente pensando que si la taladraba con la mirada haría que ella se despertara, pero nada pasó en absoluto. De hecho la chica roncó con fuerza y su cavidad bucal se abrió ligeramente.

Scorpius Malfoy siguió mirándola, ésta vez con su semblante cargado de notoria curiosidad.

Había leído y releído la mayoría de los textos muggles que había en la casa de su abuela materna, quien parecía tener una ligera afinidad a los seres no mágicos. Historias de amor, de celos, de tragedia, de romance. Todas tenían un punto en común, que nunca antes se había puesto a analizar, y era que siempre había un tipo dormido entremedio que, de alguna forma u otra, era analizado e idolatrado mientras realizaba aquel acto.

Pero ahora que miraba Rose Weasley en pleno proceso no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que los escritores veían en sus objetos de admiración. De seguro eran ciegos o algo. Siempre decían que los semblantes de los seres observados mientras soñaban eran divinos, perfectos, angulosos; rostros pacíficos y serenos, envueltos en un mundo imaginario en el que no le permitían entrar a nadie.

Pues bien. Viendo a Weasley en aquellos instantes Scorpius podía decir que la chica tenía la gracia de una cuchara malograda. Tenía la boca abierta, los labios resecos y un hilillo de baba colgándole en forma disimulada.

Solían decir que los cabellos de los durmientes eran suaves, esbeltos, relucientes. Los de esta chica parecían un nido de pájaros en primavera; un nido de pájaros echo muy a la rápida, casi como si no quedaran las suficientes ramas para hacerlo y se conformaron con las que habían.

Alargó una de sus manos y acarició un rizo, no sin antes observar que no había nadie más en la biblioteca, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué de aquella acción. Era suave al tacto, mucho más de lo que se veía exteriormente. Deprendía un leve olor a canela que le hiso perder momentáneamente el conocimiento de su ubicación.

Lo soltó como si fuese veneno.

Y por ultimo estaba el tema de la piel. _"…Fina nieve que recorre el sendero",_ decía uno de los libros. La de Weasley parecía nieve, sí, pero nieve surcada de piedras pequeñas. Pecas por todas partes. Por los pómulos, por las sienes, por la nariz. Demasiadas para contarlas, pocas para confundirte.

Scorpius alzó otra vez su mano temblorosa, sin saber porque carajo lo hacía y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podía tener. Acarició una de sus mejillas mirado sus pecas con reprimida confusión.

Aquello se estaba poniendo muy raro.

La apartó con brusquedad al darse cuenta de que Rose se movía ligeramente y agarró un libro cualquiera, para fingir que hacía algo.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron, esos ojos que al contrastar con su pelo le recordaban a un caleidoscopio de colores cálidos y fríos. Posó su mirada en él, confundida y sonrojada si razón, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada repleta de vida otra vez.

Él no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado también hasta que notó que leía en libro al revés y miraba nuevamente a la chica, con su rostro lleno de confusión como si no asimilara aún que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca, con el cabello en todas direcciones y sus pecas brillando sobre la piel.

Entonces Scorpius recordó que eso es a lo que se refieren algunos de los libros ya mencionados acerca del tema.

Si, lo mejor siempre era el despertar.

**¡Hola!  
Lo sé, está terrible. Ósea como que no tiene sentido xd. Pero bueno, quise escribir algo antes de subir un nuevo capitulo para mi historia de Los Juegos del hambre ¡Y que mejor que hacerlo con una de mis parejas de HP favoritas!**

**Espero no haberles robado mucho tiempo, les agradezco UN MONTÓN por leer :) Gracias a los que comentaron mi otro One de esta pareja, la leyeron o la agregaron a favoritos ¡Mil gracias!**

**Los reviews son gratis y muy bien recibidos por está humilde servidora…**

**Besos!**


End file.
